The Plight of Anduril
by Eif
Summary: The Fellowship had just left the Mines of Moria,when they were attacked by orcs of Saruman.The Orcs stole Anduril,Aragorn's sword.Will he get it back?And will it cost him something precious?
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place after the Fellowship have left the mines of Moria. They were attacked by orcs as soon as they left. The Fellowship managed to defeat them, but some of the Orcs managed to get away, with Aragorn's sword, Anduril. This is the story of what happened afterwards. Please read and review, thanks! i hope you enjoy it!  
  
"They have taken Anduril!", Aragorn cried in dismay, pounding the ground with his fist.  
  
Legolas looked on at his friend in anguish. He sensed Aragorn's pain, he knew that he would feel the same if he was parted from his bow and arrow.  
  
"It is alright Aragorn", he whispered to his friend,"We will get her back for you."  
  
"But what about the ring?", Pippin questioned slowly, the sight of the broken warrior on the ground pounding at his heart."We are sworn to go with Frodo until the end."  
  
"Perhaps we could on to Mordor, and come back for Anduril", Merry pointed out, his heart heavy, although the burden of the loss was not his to bear.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, we cannot. There is no hope of winning the battle against Sauron if Aragorn is parted from the reforged blade. We must retrieve it."  
  
Aragorn looked up."We cannot all abandon the quest to look for my blade. Some of us must continue to Mordor. The ring must be destroyed."  
  
"Yes", said Gimli stoutly,"But your blade must be recovered."  
  
"What are we to do?", Boromir questioned."Go onto Mordor without Anduril? Search for Anduril and abandon the quest for the moment?"  
  
Gimli shook his head slowly."I know not. But we must make haste with our decision, the trail of the Orcs is growing colder as we speak."  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide", Aragorn spoke directly to Frodo, attempting to influence his decision, for a trip to Orthanic was periless, and there was no need for all of them to go.  
  
Frodo gazed at Aragorn, and saw him clearly for the first time in a long while. He seemed naked without Anduril, as if part of him was missing somehow. He thought of Sting, safe in her own sheath under his elven cloak. He glanced at Legolas, and beheld his arrows for what they really were. Gimli and his axe were a partnership too, as were Boromir and his shield.  
  
The Fellowship glanced at Frodo, awaiting his decision.  
  
"Make haste ring bearer", Gimli pleaded, "We have not much time."  
  
"It is decided", Frodo breathed."We shall follow the Orcs, and retrieve Anduril. All of us."  
  
"May i ask why Frodo?", Boromir stated his request plainly.  
  
Frodo nodded, and explained quickly his reasoning.  
  
"Wouldn't you be lost Boromir, without your shield. And you Legolas without your arrows? Gimli, are you and your axe not a partnership? I would be lost without Sting, for she is a part of me now. We must journey with Aragorn, we will retrieve Anduril, for she is as much a part of Strider as Sting is to me. Are we all agreed?"  
  
Sam smiled."I will follow you anywhere Frodo."  
  
Merry smiled, and spoke for himself and Pippin."Us too, we respect your decision Frodo. No longer are you the dreamy hobbit you were before, you have grown into a warrior."  
  
Gimli raised his axe."You are right Frodo, i will abide by your decision. To Orthanic and the fortress of Isenguard we will go."  
  
"Frodo, you have touched a nerve in my heart", Legolas bowed his head,"Shameful it would be of me to refuse to accompany you now. I will go to Orthanic, together we will rescue Anduril."  
  
"I'm not sure you are right Frodo", Boromir frowned,"But i will stand by you until death, i will also go to Orthanic with you."  
  
Frodo sheathed Sting once more."Then it is settled, we shall go to Orthanic with Aragorn. Together we will defeat the beings that brought theft amoung our company."  
  
"Let us leave while there is still a light in the sky", Gimli said gruffily,"My heart will feel lighter if we start right away."  
  
The Fellowship rose from their council, and begun the treck after the orcs.  
  
Aragorn bowed to his companions."Thank you my friends", he said solemnly. But he glanced at Frodo, silently giving him a look of pity. "You should not have made this decision", he thought softly, as he ducked under the falling brush that Legolas had acidently let go of,"For Orthanic is a place of almost certain death."  
  
He walked on, closing his eyes, trying to distance himself and the Fellowship from the horrors they were about to experience.  
  
What did you think? I should have part 2 ready very soon! 


	2. Battle with the Orcs

Thanks for all your reviews, i'm glad you like it so far! This part is longer, and i hope you like it too! please read and review! enjoy the story!  
  
The dusty pink light of the sunset shone through Saruman's arch windows, lighting up the desolate walls of the chamber. Saruman placed the black cloth on the Palantir once more, and his icy lips curved into a smile.  
  
"They are coming", he whispered in to empty darkness of the room."I knew they would follow my orcs, i knew Anduril was far too precious for Aragorn, son of Arathorn to let escape without a fight. The ring of power shall be mine, i shall comand the armies of middle earth, i shall destroy Minas Morgul. There shall be a new dark lord, it shall be i, Saruman!"  
  
"Quickly", Legolas urged his friends forward,"We must make haste, the trail of the orcs grows ever colder. If we hope to catch them, we must be swift."  
  
Gimli grunted as he trudged along the path."Not all of us have the power of speed and light as you have my elven comerade. We must rest sometime, or we shall not be fit to fight with the orcs when we catch them!"  
  
Merry nodded his curly head in agreement."We must rest, i am so tired, i feel as though my legs may drop off any second now."  
  
Legolas shook his head, his long blond hair whipping across his worried face."No, we cannot rest now, or the orcs will be beyond even my sight."  
  
Aragorn patted Legolas on the shoulder."My friend, i know you are more than capable of continuing onward for much longer than the rest of us, but please, spare a thought for the hobbits, they are not as quick on foot as you."  
  
Legolas sighed."I am sorry Aragorn, but the orcs move further from our reach every time we stop to rest. If we hope to retrieve your sword, we must attempt to take it before we reach Orthanic, for a battle there would mean certain death for us."  
  
"I cannot go into battle without my sword", Aragorn mourned, cursing himself for not taking more care.  
  
Legolas was defeated by the Fellowship, and he knew it."We will rest for a few moments here then", he said, springing to his feet and lightly running to the sumit of a nearby tiny hill. He raised his slender hand to his brow and viewed the marvellous landscape. A few moments later he reappeared by Gimli's side.  
  
"The orcs are not too far ahead", he commented,"If we do not rest this night, we will be but a few hours march from them."  
  
"But it will be dark soon", Gimli stated,"We will be unable to see where we are going."  
  
"I shall go and memorise the route we hope to complete by the morrow", Legolas said, walking away,"So that we mat ravel by night, for if we rest, we will lose ground." Legolas returned to the top of the hill, and began to comit their chosen path to memory.  
  
Boromir placed his shield on the ground."Then we shall take a short rest. Why do you think the orcs have taken Aragorn's sword?"  
  
Aragorn frowned."Most likely they were ordered by Saruman to retrieve it, maybe he thinks that without the sword, Anduril, we have no hope of winning. I fear this is correct, for without the reforged blade, we have no hope of defeating the vast army of Orthanic, much less Sauron himself."  
  
Gimli coughed gruffly, as he set himself beside Frodo. "We cannot lose hope, for if we do, then certainly, there will be no victory."  
  
"To walk into Orthanic unarmed, is to walk straight into death", Aragorn said grimly.  
  
"But we are not unarmed", Boromir replied,"We have my shield, Gimli's axe, Legolas's bow, and the swords of the Hobbits. We shall suceed."  
  
"I hope so", Pippin said,"For Isenguard does not sound like a place that i would relish to be in."  
  
"It is not", Aragorn replied, his heart heavy with his loss,"And yet, i wonder if Saruman has another plan, perhas the theft of the sword was a way of luring us to Isenguard."  
  
Frodo sighed."It is true", he whispered quietly."Saruman has lured us to his fortress, he wants the ring, but he shall not get it. There are many other things he desires from our companionship, i can feel it, but i know not what they are. We must be prepared."  
  
Legolas returned from the hill, after commitning the route to memory. "We must move on", he said pressingly, urging the others to stand on their increasingly weary legs,"The orcs are not as far off as i anticipated, for they too, must have stopped to rest. Let us go, it would be a great victory if we could recover Anduril before entering Isenguard."  
  
The Fellowship rose, Sam cursing the heavy load on his back. His knees buckled under him as he struggled to walk along the carpet of leaves and twigs. There was an eerie silence as they strode quietly through the woods.  
  
"I do not like this quiet", Merry stated, gazing around him, listening in vain for a bird, or creature of some sort.  
  
"Nor me", Frodo admitted shakily, wishing with all his heart that they were still on the way to Mordor, for as black and evil as it may have been, their quest would have been nearer completion.  
  
Legolas unsheathed one of his long knifes, for he could not bear to see Aragorn without a weapon.  
  
"Here Aragorn", he called softly to his friend,"You must have a weapon, even if it is not your own, you cannot be unarmed in these woods."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the elf as he accepted his gesture."Thank you Legolas, it will ease my heart to have a weapon, at last i am able to fight for my sword-and birthright."  
  
The black night sky provided perfect cover for the Fellowship, unfortunately, it also provided perfect cover for their enemies. Several leagues away, a band of Saruman's orcs had stopped their night run for a quick counsel.  
  
"Why does Saruman want this sword?", asked a black orc by the name of Thyulo.  
  
"We know not", replied Refth, one of his companions,"But he said that we are not to touch it, or try to use it, not at least until we bring it to him."  
  
"They are following", Thyulo whispered to the counsel.  
  
"Who?", questioned Refth, glancing at once at the trees, their black leaves disguising themselves as warroirs in the darkened night sky.  
  
"The company", answered Thyulo, his voice hushed."I can feel it, they come to retrieve the sword."  
  
"They shall not get very far", Refth curved his ashen grey lips into a twisted smile, "Fasred and his troop are many leagues behind us still, guarding the rear. If the company come any closer to us, Fasred shall destroy them."  
  
Thyulo's mouth split into a wide ghastly grin."Then we must make haste, for Saruman shall not wait another day for the sword of Anduril."  
  
"No indeed", Refth cackled,"He shall not. Now let us be gone!"  
  
The orcs stood up swiftly, and began to run together to their home- Orthanic-the pit of peril.  
  
"Alas!", Legolas cried,"There is an evil note on the air! Be on guard!"  
  
"But it is the hour of darkness!", Gimli cried in surprise,"There is no one around, and the orcs are already leagues ahead of us!"  
  
"The water ripples!", Legolas cried,"The water hole ahead of us, some one has already drunk from it, no more than an hour ago!"  
  
"But that is impossible!", Boromir stated exasperatedly,"We are the only ones here!"  
  
"No", a gruff voice spilled from the darkness of the oaks into the night air,"You are not."  
  
Frodo drew Sting from his sheath. She glowed blue as Frodo held her above his head.  
  
"Orcs!", Merry cried.  
  
The orcs spilled from the trees, surrounding Frodo and his companions.  
  
"This night will be your last!", Fasred cried as his group of orcs advanced.  
  
"No!", Aragorn cried, raising Legolas's long knife into the air,"We shall destroy you!"  
  
The orcs advanced, their heavy steel blades poised in front of them.  
  
Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver, and shot. Almost immediatly, an orc was struck down, his fallen body proving an obstacle for his companions.  
  
An orc came striding toward Gimli. Despite his stout figure, Gimli lept into the air, and brought his mighty axe down upon the orc. With a shriek, it's head lulled, and rolled along the vast carpet of leaves.  
  
Aragorn fought his way through the hord, the long knife slicing through the bodies of the Orcs, and the blood driping from it's pointed end.  
  
The hobbits had raised their own swords, and were fighting valiantly, but they were fighting a losing battle. Pippin winced as he was nicked by an orc blade, the mighty weapon just missing his head. A tiny river of crimson blood ran down his cheek.  
  
"Are you alright Pippin?!", cried Merry, ducking out of the orcs way.  
  
Pippin dug his sword deep into the stomach of another orc."Yes, i am fine!"  
  
Gimli fought roughly against an orc, his swift axe blows just missing the orcs head. Queitly, another orc crept up behind him, and raised his steel blade in fury.  
  
Legolas looked up after having killed another."Gimli!", he called anxiously for his friend,"Behind you!"  
  
Gimli stabbed the orc in the head with his axe, and spun around. The orc lowered his mighty sword, preparing to snap off Gimli's head.  
  
"No!", Legolas cried, and shot feverenly at the orc.  
  
Feeling the arrow enter his heart, the orc's eyes flickered, and the blackness inside them died. Gimli shoved the dead orc from the pathway.  
  
"Thank you Legolas", Gimli said gruffly, slaying yet another orc,"Never before has an elf saved the life of a Dwarf."  
  
Legolas smiled at his comerade."Times change friend, for now we are all enemies of the one enemy, we must unite."  
  
Sam stood in front of Frodo, as if to protect his master from the vile creatures that swarmed the forest. His own sword bravely raised, he swung towards an approaching orc.  
  
The orc sruck out his hand, and Sam was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Frodo!", he cried hoarsely,"Watch out! The water!"  
  
With Sting held high, Frodo whirled around, and saw that Sam was right. Behind him was the huge, deep murky blue water.  
  
The orc raised his blade, the steel glinting wildly in Frodo's eyes.  
  
They began to duel, Frodo edging ever closer to the water.  
  
"Frodo!", Merry swung round, and began to run toward his friend.  
  
Frodo served the blow of the orc sword and thrust Sting into it's chest. The orc gave a mighty gasp, straining for air...and then it was no more.  
  
Frodo replaced Sting in her sheath, thinking in sickening horro about what he'd just done. Without even a thought, he stepped backwards. The unstable earth beside the waters edge cracked, and Frodo went tumbling down into the dark murky water below.  
  
"No!", Merry cried, leaping into the air. He grabbed Frodo by the neck, his hands clasped around the golden chain which held the ring of power.  
  
Sam struggled up to help Merry save Frodo, the rest of the Fellowship were preoccupied-the orcs were still attacking.  
  
"Grab on Frodo!", cried Merry, struggling wildly against the icy spray of the water to keep hold of Frodo, but it was too difficult, the hobbit was carrying too much weight.  
  
Sam took hold of Merry's waist, and tryed in vain to pull Frodo from the waters edge, for he could not swim, to fall into the deep lake would mean certain death for Frodo.  
  
But for all the strength that Merry and Sam could muster, it did not work. The necklace snapped in Merry's hand, and Frodo fell freely into the murky water below.  
  
Sam squealed, and cried out. Then, something hit him hard on the head. His vision became blurry, and eventually went black. Then he knew no more.  
  
I hope you enjoyed part 2! I should have part 3 ready soon, but bear with me, i have a lot of schoolwork, but HOPEFULLY it should be up tomorrow! 


	3. A Trap is Laid

Thanks for all your reviews, i'm glad you like the story! I hope you all like this part, please read and review. thanks!  
  
Merry uncupped his hand slowly, as Aragorn tried in vain to awaken Sam.  
  
"Sam?", Aragorn said urgently,"Sam, are you alright?"  
  
The hobbit lay still in Aragorns arms for a few tense seconds......then, his nose began to twitch slightly.  
  
Pippin's face split into a wide smile.  
  
"Where are we?", Sam moaned quietly, as he tried to sit up."What happened? Where is Frodo?"  
  
At these words Merry looked solenmly to the ground.  
  
"We are at the edge of the water Sam. Do not you remember? There was a battle here last night", Aragorn said sadly."Frodo......he fell Sam! He fell into the water!"  
  
Merry stood up, the tears streaming down his face. "I am sorry!", he cried,"I tryed to save Frodo, but i failed. He fell from my grasp into the water....i do not know if he is dead or alive. This.....this evil thing is all that i have left of him......", Merry held out the golden necklace for the Fellowship to inspect, the ring of power still attatched to the end.  
  
"The ring!", Boromir cried,"But who shall carry it if Frodo is no longer the bearer?"  
  
"Speak not of Frodo's death Boromir!", Legolas said, more harshely than he had meant to,"We know not of Frodo's demise, he may still be alive!"  
  
"But he is not here", Gimli pointed out, addressing their thoughts to the empty black water.  
  
"Then we must search for him!", Pippin said resoultely, begining to pack up his things.  
  
"It would be in vain", Boromir argued,"Frodo knows that we will go on to Isenguard, and if indeed he is still alive, that is where he will go."  
  
"We cannot just leave him!", Pippin snarled angrily, refusing to believe that one of the fellowship could be so cold hearted.  
  
"A decision must be made!", Legolas pointed to the sky."We must get to Isenguard as quickly as possible, for there can be no hope of us overtaking the orcs now.....we must venture into certain death....and i would prefer to do so now rather than later."  
  
"And who will carry the ring?", ventured Boromir threateningly.  
  
There was silence. Finally, Merry bowed his head.  
  
"I believe Aragorn should be the one", he said stoutly, facing the warrior from Minas Tirith,"He will not fail us."  
  
Aragorn, who had been silent since the start of the discussion was touched by the gesture of the hobbit.  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No Merry, i cannot take it, i know all too well of it's power and intentions to let myself be drawn into it's web of decite. You are the bearer now. But i beg you my fine hobbit, never place the ring upon your finger, for from your desire it will weave a force from within you that should forever lay dormant."  
  
Merry accepted Aragorn's refusal, and placed the ring of power inside his garments.  
  
"We must decide now", Gimli demanded,"Are we to continue our quest? Or are we to look for Frodo?"  
  
The hobbits said they would prefer to look for Frodo.  
  
"I feel we should continue to Isenguard", Boromir said stoutly,"For we must retrive Anduril at any cost."  
  
"I agree with Boromir", Gimli said sadly.  
  
"And i", Legolas closed his eyes."My heart pleads with me to search for Frodo, but my head says continue to Isenguard. I am sorry."  
  
"The desicion lies with you Aragorn", Boromir said, eyeing the silver grey sky.  
  
Aragorn turned to the water, and closed his eye. A single blue tear ran down his sunken cheek. "I am sorry Frodo", he whispered. He turned to the company, he must continue with his desicion. "To Isenguard we will go", he said, his heart lamenting for his close friend,"Bring only what you need, for i am certain that upon the morrow, the scent of the battlefield will linger upon us."  
  
Sadly, the fellowship turned from the water, it's murky blue feeling reflected deep in their hearts.  
  
Frodo sat up slowly in the damp cavern, the scent of the salt from the water fresh upon his body.  
  
"Where am i?", he questioned out loud.  
  
"In my home", a voice answered from the shadows, it's sweetness washing over Frodo, healing his wounds.  
  
"Who are you?", Frodo asked, standing up cautiously, unsheathing Sting from his back.  
  
A tiny figure stepped out into sun stoked cave, its flowing black hair and beauty knocking Frodo's senses off guard. "You need not be afraid of me", she whispered, edging closer to Frodo. "My name is Meiony. I am a water sprite. I saved you from the deep far below. What is your name good hobbit?"  
  
Frodo froze as he took in what had happened. Finally, he drew breath. "My name is Frodo Baggins", he answered, resheathing his sword, for he doubted he would need it.  
  
"What brings you to this part of middle earth Frodo Baggins?", Meiony questoned, sitting herself down beside Frodo.  
  
Horrified, Frodo remembered about Sam, and the others, and of the quest to find Anduril. "I must get to Isenguard!", he cried quickly,"My friends and i are on a quest to retrive the sword of a ranger. If my companions have any sense, they will have gone on to Isenguard. How many days walk is it from here?", Frodo asked desperately.  
  
The water sprite put her head in her hands."At least 7 days", she answered thoughtfully,"For the river had drifted you many leagues upstream before i found you."  
  
"7 days!", Frodo sighed."Then i must leave immediatly. Thank you for your hospitality Meiony, you have been most kind."  
  
Frodo turned to leave the warm cavern.  
  
"wait!", Meiony cried,"There is but another way!"  
  
Frodo stopped in his tracks, and spun around to listen to the water sprite once more.  
  
"Another way?", he said slowly.  
  
Meiony nodded."Yes, i will show you. Come with me."  
  
Frodo followed Meiony to the very depths of her cavern. There he saw a tiny hole, and no ending was in sight.  
  
The water sprite spoke quickly to Frodo. "This tunnel, if you follow it's true course, will lead you directly under the foundations of Isenguard, for there is a small river there. The walk will last for but 1 day, should you tarry not."  
  
Frodo smiled at the kindly water sprite."Thank you Meiony, i will not forget you." He gave a last smile as he dropped down the tiny hole."  
  
The water sprite gave a sad grin. "Goodbye Frodo Baggins", she whispered softly, as Frodo's form disappeared from view.  
  
"I have Isenguard in my sights!", Legolas cried.  
  
"Maybe so", replied Gimli,"But your sight is 10 times greater than ours my friend!"  
  
"Nay!", Legolas cried,"Arm yourself, for Isenguard is but a league away!"  
  
The fellowship drew their weapons, preparing for another battle.  
  
"Go my Uruk Hai!", Saruman ordered his warroirs."They aproach. Take them alive, kill none!"  
  
"Yes my Lord", the head of the army bowed, ushering his soldiers out into the ground and surrounding forests.  
  
"Tis strangely quiet", Legolas searched for even the faintest sound.  
  
"We aproach Orthanic", Aragorn pointed out,"Speak no more."  
  
Together, the company treaded into Orthanic.  
  
"The question remains", Gimli said,"How has the sword-the orcs? Or Saruman?"  
  
There was no answer to Gimli's question. He turned around, determined to grind an answer out of one of his companions, but the sight that met him chilled him to the bone. His friends stood, unable to move. The head of Saruman's Uruk Hai had placed his blade at Boromir's heart. The fellowship could do nought, for Boromir could be slain.  
  
"In to the tower!", the head Uruk Hai commanded,"For in the name of Saruman, i claim you alive!"  
  
In disgust, the fellowship entered the tower of Isenguard, their hatred for Saruman burning in their eyes.  
  
"Well done my fighting force!", a voice hailed from the top of the winding staricase,"I see you have brought me the fellowship.........let them be for a while..........take them to my dungeons, i will have words with them. Until then......they are yours to play with."  
  
Saruman left the chamber, his voice cackling above the rafters.  
  
The Uruk Hai moved, their leader nicking his blade into Merry's neck.  
  
"Leave him!", commanded Aragorn hoarsely, but the Uruk Hai took no notice.  
  
"I am sorry", Aragorn whispered, as they were thrown into the darkened room,"This is my fault....it's all my."  
  
But he did not get to finish, for an orc had covered his mouth, and Aragorn fell into unconciousness.  
  
"Aragorn!", Legolas cried, struggling against the uruk hai.  
  
There was a thud, and Legolas fell motionless to the floor, his eyes closed, oblivious to horror that was happening in front of him.  
  
Hope you liked it! Part 4 should be out tomorrow! 


	4. Deal with the Devil

Hi there! thanks for the reviews, i'm glad you like it! this is part 4, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings Characters, i'm just writing this fic for fun!  
  
Frodo walked more quickly, anxious to get to Isenguard, for, if his companions had not slowed, then indeed they would already be at Saruman's impenatrable fortress. As he walked, he felt lighter. He placed his hand about his neck, checking to make sure the ring of power was still there. He gave a small cry.  
  
"It's gone!", he wept, searching in all of his garments for the precious ring,"What happened to it?!"  
  
His thoughts drifted back to the cave......the innocent water sprite........"But she couldn't have taken it!", Frodo argued with himself,"She even helped you find a way to Isenguard!"  
  
Frodo's concience fought back."Ah yes, but she could have wanted you gone, she may have wanted to use the ring!"  
  
Frodo sat down slowly on the damp rocky path, following his thoughts.  
  
"No", he decided firmly,"She does not have the ring. I trust her. But if she does not have it.......then who does?"  
  
He stared solenmly down the acursed path before him.  
  
"What am i to do!", he wailed,"If i go to Isenguard, the ring could remain lost, and i shall have to return to Rivendell and speak with Elrond......his trust in me shall all but disapear. But if i search for the ring...i may abandon my friends in Isenguard, for i know not if they have retrieved the sword."  
  
Frodo thought of his companions, and bitterly remembered the battle with the orcs. If it had not been for Saruman, he would still be on the way to Isenguard.  
  
"The battle!", he cried aloud,"Of course! They were trying to pull me out of the waters reach.....one of my companions must have the ring.......but which one? It matters not", he waved his nerves away quickly, and stood once more."If one of my companions has the ring, it is in safe hands.......i must make haste.....i must get to Isenguard!"  
  
Despite his small bulk, Frodo began to run along the slippery path, his breath catching in his lungs as he attempted to reach the place where his friends had fallen.  
  
Aragorns head throbbed in pain his he tryed in vain to ease his eyes open. The first thing they set upon was a tiny dot of white light.  
  
"Awaken ranger", Saruman drawled in his powerful voice, the tip of his sword gleaming in the rising sun.  
  
Aragorn widened his eyes, and took in where he was for the first time. He viewed the darknened room as best he could in the fresh morning light. He recognised the voice, it's commanding nature domineering over his thoughts.  
  
"Saruman!", he growled, edging towards his enemy.  
  
He was almost within reach of the fiend, when his body could move no more. In anguish he raised his arms. They were attached to steel chains that bit deep into the stone wall of Saruman's dungeon. He tryed in vain to release himself from them, but their mocking laughter scuppered his attempts.  
  
Saruman's lifted his lips into a set evil stare. "It is no use trying to free yourself from them ranger, they are bound deep in my chamber walls, not even my Uruk Hai can free themselves from them."Saruman gave a cold high laugh as Aragorn continued to rattle his bonds.  
  
"Cease your pitifull attempts ranger, for they will do no good. There are orcs stationned outside this chamber, if you escape you shall only be returned.....but perhaps not in one piece."  
  
Aragorn finally gave up, his firey nature simmered by the old wizard.  
  
"Why did you bring me hear Saruman?", he questioned, his voice heavy with toil.  
  
Saruman paused for a few seconds before replying, allowling Aragorn to look more closely around the dim room. His breath stuck in his throat as he observed the sickening sight around him. His companions were covered in blood, much like himself. And also much like himself, Gimli and Boromir were chained to the wall, their weapons rendered useless, strewn upon the floor. Then he realised what was missing-the bow was lying on the floor, the quiver of arrows spilled and trampled beyond all recognition.  
  
"Legolas!", he cried,"Where is Legolas Saruman?!"  
  
Saruman cackled with glee."You shall not view the elf again, for i need him not, at this very moment he awaits the torture i have planned for him-he will join my vast legion of orcs."  
  
"No Saruman!", Aragorn cried,"You cannot do this! Free Legolas immediatly! And where praytell are the hobbits, for i hope what you have planned for them is swifter than what for Legolas!"  
  
The smile on Saruman's face flickered. "I must keep the two hobbits alive", he said, spiting on aragorns blood sodden body,"For they know who bears the one ring-and i must have it!"  
  
"Two hobbits?", breathed Aragorn quietly, not daring to speak aloud in case Saruman saw his glee,"Then who is missing?"  
  
Then Aragorn raised his voice."I ask you again Saruman, why have you brought me here?"  
  
Saruman locked eyes with Aragorn, the hatred for the smug ranger pouring from the depths of his very soul. "Trust me ranger, i would not have you within my fortress if i could prevent it, but as it happens, i need you."  
  
Aragorn was astonished."You-need me? But you are the most powerfull wizard in middle earth, why do you need the help of a simple ranger?"  
  
Saruman lashed out at Aragorn, his temper flaring."Do not mock me ranger, or surely i will destroy your friends, i need them not, only for a bargining tool. I know all about you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are Isildurs heir, and heir to the throne of Gondor. You will weild the blade of Anduril in the fight for middle earth alongside my orcs, in the fight against Sauron, the prince of darkness."  
  
"I do not understand Saruman", Aragorn said slowly,"You capture me to return to me my reforged blade. What trickery is this?"  
  
"Imbicile!", Saruman cried, firing a jet of energy from his staff."You will weild the blade of Anduril for me, i cannot weild the blade myself, for two reasons. The dark lord must not know that betray him, he must be ever unsuspecting, until my asult can be mounted. And, you must be the one to destroy Sauron, it is with you that the hope of middle earth lies ranger."  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew angry, as he realised Saruman's plan. "I will not fight for you Saruman!", he yelled with all the strength he could muster,"I will not fight for the one who seeks the ring of power of evil purposes. You would use the power of middle earth for evil Saruman. You would have your orcs rule over all, and i cannot allow that to happen. I will not fight for you", Aragorn spoke with such passion for justice in the world that even Saruman was impressed, even if only for a second.  
  
"But you will fight for me ranger", Saruman's ice cold stare pentrated Aragorn's inner flesh,"You will fight with a newly improved Anduril by your side. You will fight for the realm of Saruman, against the existing dark lord, to instate a new dark lord!"  
  
Aragorn's refusal drowned out Saruman's cackles."Never!", he cried,"I will not betray the faith of all those who trust me! You cannot force me to fight for you Saruman, and if i do not, then you shall lose! It is better to be destroyed be the existing dark lord, than to betray my friends and fight for one!"  
  
"Very well ranger", Saruman's voice alight with mock sympathy,"I have asked you to fight for me, and you refuse. Now, i must bargain with you."  
  
"Bargain?", Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Yes", Saruman nodded."If you fight for me then i shall not turn your elven friend into an orc. You cannot imagine the agony the elves go through when i torture them. Long before the end do they beg for death, but i do not deal in death, only in punishment."  
  
"and if i do not fight for you?", Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Then your friend Legolas shall be the latest recruit in the legions of my orcs. But your other friends shall not be forgotten, they shall forever serve me, they shall be my slaves until i give them death."  
  
"That is no bargain Saruman!", cried Aragorn, bitterly wishing that he could drive his beloved Anduril through the heart of the evil wizard.  
  
"The bargain stands!", Saruman cried,"you have until tomorrow's sunset to decide, and chose wisely Aragorn, for you elf friend may not last much longer."  
  
Saruman cackled as he strode away to see the hobbits, he still needed the ring of power, Aragorn's chains spreading mocking laughter around the dungeon.  
  
Merry lay still, under the stifling chest in Saruman's throne room. He could barely remember what had happened a few hours ago. His mind was awash with painfull memories. How he had managed to slip away from the Uruk Hai unoticed......well, that was a mystery to him. He could do nothing to help his friends, for he had had no weapon, and Sarumans's Uruk Hai had taken his friends to the dungeon. How he hoped they were alright, Saruman was not known for treating his prisoners well....  
  
Suddenly, Merry heard a noise. Saruman appeared in the throne room, and sat upon his chair, thinking deeply about his marvellous plan.  
  
"I must go and deal with that elf", he thought to himself, getting up once more from the beautifully carved chair, and pacing toward the chest that Merry lay under.  
  
Opening the chest with extreme care, he retrieved Anduril from the bottom.  
  
"Soon you will serve me, for in my heart, in know what Aragorn will choose to do. My spells are working, soon you shall be full of dark magic, dark enough for it to flow through the blood of the heir to the throne of Gondor. I will suceed."  
  
Saruman closed the chest, and proceeded down the stone steps that led from the throne room down to the dungeons.  
  
Merry drew breath.  
  
"What am i going to do?", he said to himself urgently,"They need my help......and all i have is this stupid thing!", he felt the ring of power increasing it's weight as it hung uselessly around his neck. Then, he heard an agonising scream. "What....or who is that!", he said fearfully, but he could not move, for Saruman's orcs patrolled the out side of the room.  
  
Down in the dungeon, Aragorn had also heard the scream.  
  
"Legolas!", he cried, sobbing, for he was powerless to save his friend.  
  
His worries increased, as the screams became louder.  
  
"What am i going to do?", he whispered,"I'm running out of time!"  
  
Then there was silence in the dungeon, for the agonising screams of the elf filled the night air.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, part 5 should be out tomorrow hopefully! please review! thanks! 


	5. Merry's Choice

Pippin awoke from his long atagonised slumber. As he rubbed his eyes, he heard the cold clanking of his chains as they rubbed together. He tryed to snap them, but the nosie only became louder.  
"Hush", Sam whispered to his hobbit friend,"If we make no noise, then Saruman may think that we still slumber under his magic."  
"Where is Merry?", Pippin asked, deeply concerned for his older cousin. They shared a strong bond, and Pippin looked up to his elder no end.  
"I don't know", replied Sam,"I am worried about him too, maybe he was killed by the Uruk Hai?"  
Pippin shook his head in thought."No, i do not think so, Saruman was insistent that we were taken alive, i do not think that he would order Merry destroyed by his army."  
The chamber door creaked open, and Saruman the White stepped through the threshold.  
"Hobbits, i am glad there are only two of you", he spat in disgust,"Never before have i had such fowl creatures in my castle, and hopefully, i never will again."  
"Where are the others", Pippin questioned, hiding his fear of the powerful wizard,"Where is Strider? And Gimli? Where are Legolas, and Boromir? And where is."  
Sam gave Pippin a swift kick as Saruman looked on.  
Saruman seemed oblivious to Pippin's mistake, and continued on his tirant of abuse. Finally, he drew breath, his hoarse voice appearing raspy.  
"How unfortunate that something as powerful and important as the one ring should come to you, hobbits of the Shire", Saruman weezed, learing toward Sam.  
Sam held his breath, and fortunately for him, Saruman retreated.  
"I know you have it", Saruman cried,"Where is it? Where is the one ring?"  
Pippin and Sam exchanged glances, but said nothing. Merry had the ring, and if Saruman was looking for it, it meant that Merry must have escaped from him.  
"I am waiting!", Saruman growled,"Who is the bearer?!"  
Still the hobbits said nothing, they could not incriminate Merry, he was part of the Fellowship, and such a bond of trust that had been made could not be broken now.  
"I feared that you may have woven loyalty bonds such as these", Saruman's forehead glistened, his thirst for both the ring of power, and his desire to be the dark lord burned within his soul."Very well!", he stated,"You shall have until the sunset of tomorrow to tell me who bears the ring of power, and if i do not know by then, i shall torture your elf friend, and he will join my legions of orcs! Think carefully before you snub Saruman the White hobbits!"   
Saruman swept from the chamber, his garments trailing behind him.  
  
Frodo continued along the pathway. It was becoming steeper, and more complicated.  
"I must be getting closer to Isenguard", he thought,"After all, i have been walking for many hours, surely it must almost be the sunrise."  
Suddenly, a tiny rock crumbled from the pathway behind Frodo. He unsheathed Sting, and spun around.  
"Come out!", he cried, swinging Sting high above his head,"Come out and fight!"  
He treaded back along the path, tightly grasping Sting. He drew breath as he lept round the corner.  
"AI!", he cried.  
But there was no one there.  
"I must have been mistaken.....", he thought, and continued his quest toward the tower.  
  
"Stir yourself elf!", Saruman comanded, his poisonous voice slicing through Legolas's thoughts.  
Legolas raised his eyes to behold his captor. The glistening white eyes of Saruman stared into the elf's fair face.  
Legolas felt his heart sink into his chest, he knew what Saruman did with elves, and he did not wish to go through that kind of pain, he would prefer death, rather than to serve Saruman forever.  
"What do you want Saruman", Legolas spoke swiftly to Saruman, with an air of disrespct in his voice, for he did not wish for the wizard to think that an elf from Mirkwood was afraid of him.  
Saruman caught onto the tone of Legolas's voice, and raised his staff against the elf.  
"Do not anger me elf", he spat on the silky blond hair of Legolas, that was now matted with dirt, blood, and sweat,"Do not you know what i do with elves? I despise having you in my kingdom alive, but it is necessary for the plan."  
"What plan?", breathed Legolas, fighting the urge to spit in Saruman's face, for as much as he would have liked to, he could not anger the wizard, for he did not know where his friends were."Where are Aragorn? And Gimli? What have you done with my friends!"  
"Silence elf!", Saruman commanded Legolas,"Your friends are safe for now, but not for much longer. I have told your friend Aragorn my plan, but you need not concern yourself with it, for the only part you will play in it shall be the bargaining tool. I have told your ranger friend that if he does not agree to my terms, i will mutilate you into an orc. You friend Aragorn will fight by my side, i know what he will choose. But i must prove to him i mean what i say, for he may have doubts."  
"Aragorn will never fight for you Saruman!", Legolas cried, wishing that he was not bound to a stone table, and that he had his bow and arrow, then he could destroy Saruman."He is a warrior, he shall never break the promise of the council of Elrond. He knows how i feel about it also, you shall not bend him to your will Saruman."  
Saruman snapped his fingers. In a few seconds, four orc bowmen were at his side.  
"Shoot him!", he commanded,"But avoid the heart!"  
There was a snap as four long black arrows flew through the air and into Legolas's body.  
He cried out in pain, as one hit him in the shoulder, and two others in the leg. The final arrow landed perilessly close to his spine.  
Tiny tears ran down his cheeks as he faced Saruman defiantly.  
"Do to me what you will Saruman", he said thickly through his tears,"But Aragorn will not fight for you."  
"Again!", Saruman commanded,"Show the elf the tidings he has to look forward to in the coming hours, for Aragorn has until sunset to make his decision, and unfortunately for you my elf friend, that is many hours away."  
Legolas screamed in pain once more, as the arrows pierced his fair elven body.  
"And there is much more to come!", Saruman said with a chilled grin,"Retrieve the burning iron!"  
An orc appeared instantly at his side, his hands trembled with the weight of the smouldering iron, it glowed blood red, ready to be placed onto Legolas's body.  
On the table, Legolas wimpered as he beheld the fate that was in store for him. He prayed for the strength of his commerades, he prayed for their well being, he hoped his pain was helping them in some way.  
"Halt!", Saruman commanded, seeing the terrified look on Legolas's face.  
Legolas opened his eyes, and stared at the wizard - was he about to release him? Why had he told the orcs to stop their torture?  
Saruman pressed his staff to Legolas's swollen body.  
"I will stop the pain......i know how much it hurts you.....you may be imortal, but i know you can feel pain....", Saruman tightened the hold on his staff.  
"How?", Legolas croaked,"How will you stop the pain.....what is your price?"  
Saruman's laughter lit up the chamber, even the orcs cowering in the shadow of their master.  
"Tell me who the ring bearer is", Saruman whispered in the ear of the elf, how could sense the fire burning within the wizard.  
"I cannot do that", Legolas said hoarsely, thinking of Merry, and praying that along with the others, he was alright.  
"Your pain wil cease.....i can make you more powerful than you have ever dreamed elf.....you shall be the commander of my army.....we shall defeat the dark lord....rule middle earth....but i need the ring...who has it."  
With his last few words, Saruman had revealed to the elf his true personnia.  
"I would rather be torutred and mutilated than stand by your side Saruman", the elf said with all the strength he could muster,"You shall get no information from me."  
"So be it!", Saruman stabbed his staff into the elf's side,"He is yours my orcs, but do not kill him, i will return at sunset, bading Aragorns decision. Farewell elf, enjoy yourself, for my orcs are experts in the field of torture."  
Saruman left the chamber to the sound of the Elf's screams.  
"Such a happy sound", he smiled as he made his way to his throne room, to increase the charms on Anduril,"What folly that elf is so bent on trust, he would have made a good captain of my orc legion. Still, maybe i shall get my wish, that is, if my orcs get their way."  
  
While Saruman had been in the dungeons, Merry had lain still for many moments under the wooden chest. Finally, he had decided that if he were going to be of any help, he would have to move from the hiding place. He waited till the sound of footsteps were out of sight, and slid out from under the chest.  
Agonisingly slowly, he lifted the lid of the chest, bewaring of the slightest creak that it gave. Eventually, he had the chest lid fully opened. He placed his hands inside, followed by his head. He gave a stiffled cry of excitement. Anduril! Aragorn's sword lay at the bottom of the chest. With quivering hands, he picked it up, marvelling once more at the magnificant weapon. But, then he placed it back in the chest. It felt different somehow, as if some sort of evil had been woven into the sword, just like he'd heard Saruman say. The sword would not be of any use to Strider if it was surrounded by evil charms and spells....but maybe he could find a way to break the incantations. At any rate, Merry decided to chance his luck, and throw caution to the wind. He raised the sword from the box, and placed it underneath his cloak. Now, he had to get to the others, they needed his help.  
He swallowed his fears, this was his only chance, if he didn't go now, he'd never get out of this throne room. He placed the ring of power on his finger, and strode quickly toward the door. He ran past the orcs guarding the entrance, and down the winding staircase. As soon as the turned the corner, he was but a few feet away from Saruman himself. He tiptoed past the wizard and continued down the staircase.  
Saruman strode past Maeery, unaware that he was there.  
"I must get to the sword", the wizard said exasperatedly, hurring along the corridor, and up the staircase."I must put more enchantments on it."  
Saruman opened the wooden chest, and felt to the bottom, but there was nothing there, the sword was gone!  
  
The path continued to slope steeply downwards, the temperature dropping heavily. Frodo listened carefully to the rocks, as Legolas had taught him to do.  
"Water!", he cried,"There is a river flowing nearby! I must be almost under Isenguard!"  
Frodo cursed his bulk as he struggled to run down the steep pathway. Finally, and breathing heavily, he reached the bottom. He gasped in wonder at the sight that beheld him. Truely he had reached the caverns of Isenguard, but he had not known that something so evil.....could look so wonderful. The tiny cracks in the rocks held the beautifull crimson red of the sun, its glory spilling down into the large cavern. A long, deeply drawn river flowed through the centre of the cave set, shimering white as the glory of Rivendell. At the very end of the passageway, there was a flight of stone steps, chipped so badly that they could hardly be rendered as steps. But yet, there were no guards around, the beautiful cavern was empty, with only the sound of Frodo voice eching around it's magnificently sturdy walls.  
Frodo edged forwards, straightening his back along the wall, he did not want to be caught now. Hastely he made his way up the steps, keeping ever closer to the edge, in case he any orcs came along the pathway. But none came. He reached the top of the stairs, and found himself in the very bottom of Saruman's domain, the rancid stench of orcs filling his nostrils as oon as he entered the room.   
"Obviously Saruman does not know about the passageway to his realm from the cave of the water sprite", Frodo remarked dryly, chancing a hastened look around the damp chamber. His eyes widened as he beheld the empty orc chamber. There, lying in the centre of the room, was the backpack of Sam, it's contents strewn over the musty floor.  
"Then i was right indeed!", Frodo wept, forgetting his position, and hurrying over to his friend's knapsack,"They did journey to this accursed place! But what of them? I know not if they are still alive! Oh, why did i have to fall in the battle with the orcs?!"  
Then he heard a sound from several floors above him. The excruitiating screams echoed throughout Saruman's vast chambers, growing louder and louder as they travelled downwards.  
"One of my friends is still alive!", Frodo cried, his weary voice filling with fresh hope,"But which one?"  
  
Boromir tossed his weary head, his hair hung thickily about his face, as his eyes grew acustomed to the darkness.  
"Where am i?", he breathed deeply, his nostrils sucoming to the foul smell of the orcs.  
"In Saruman's dungeon", Aragorn replied thickly, not really wanted to talk, his mind was laden with the desicion he was being forced to make."He has captured us Boromir, for a reason that i do not wish to disclose, for i want you not to bear the burden of thought."  
Gimli, who had also awoken stared round the vast chamber."Where is the elf?", he muttered, trying to contain the worry he had of Legolas's disapearance.  
Aragorn fought hard to restrain the tear that had spilled from his crystal blue eyes."Saruman has him", was all he could say, his mind bent on his hatred for the foul wizard."The hobbits too."  
Boromir's face hardened as he turned on Aragorn."Then we must free him. Come, let us go."  
Aragorn sadly shook his head."We cannot, we cannot escape from the dungeon."  
Both Gimli and Boromir tryed in vain to break the strong chains that held them to the wall, but they did not suceed.  
Gimli wished with all his heart that his axe was with him."Why does he have Legolas?", he asked Aragorn, taking note of the ranger's sunken eyes.  
"It is my fault", came a distant reply."Saruman wishes me to weild the sword Anduril for him. He has told me that if i do not, then he will torture Legolas, he will mutilate him into an orc. And you will not go without punishment, he plans that you all shall serve him, as long as you remain alive. I have until the sun sets this day to make my decision. I know not what i will do, for i will not fight for Saruman, but i cannot abandon you to the torment of the orcs."  
"You must not fight for Saruman Aragorn", Boromir stated, his own malice for the wizard burning in his valiant heart."You cannot let him win."  
"Yes", Gimli agreed,"It does not matter what happens to us, but Saruman must not gain control of the ring, for then middle earth will be all but doomed."  
Once again Legolas's screams shattered the silence in the chamber. Through the narrow window, Aragorn could see the sun, it stood in the middle of the sky, it's crimson rays shining through the tiny slit in the chamber wall.  
"Whatever be my desicion", Aragorn prayed softly,"I pray it will come swiftly, for i do not believe Legolas can last much longer." 


	6. Is this the end?

hi! Thanks for your reviews! sorry i didn't say it last time, my pc screwed up! anyway, i hope you enjoy the next part!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Lord of the Rings, they belong to the author, and most probably the people who made the movie!  
  
Merry raced down the staircase. "I must find Strider!", he cried inwardly, his panic increasing, cursing himself for not trying to sneak away before,"I must bring Anduril to him, before it is too late!"  
As he hurried down the ever spiraling steps, his more calming side took over.  
"Think Merry", it spoke slowly to him, trying to engage his mind into some sort of logical thought."Will Anduril be of any use to Aragorn while it is smothered in the evil charms and spells of Saruman? It's very unlikely."  
Merry froze on the spot, completely disillusioned by his thoughts. Eventually, he decided his course.  
"I will take the sword to Aragorn", he said slowly, and calmly,"Perhaps he will be able to break the enchantments on it, after all, he is heir to the throne of Gondor."  
As Merry edged closer and closer to where his friends were held captive, the sun began to lower in the sky, it's once shining orange rays turning slowly the colour of crimson.  
Aragorn stared out of the dungeon window in agony."There are but a few hours left to me", he whispered softly.  
Boromir looked up at his comerade, feeling useless, for he had no say in this, it was entirely Aragorns's decision.  
"Something will happen", was all he could manage, for even he, a man of the white city could not easily stand by and watch one of his friends be totured,"Do not give up Aragorn, you must not give up."  
Aragorn barely had any hope left. He did not reply to Boromir's statement, he had not the strength.  
  
Saruman cried in horror when he realised that his sword had been taken.  
"I must deal with the ranger and the elf now", he hissed into the empty chest, his voice ruled by anger and malice."I will make Aragorn choose now, for i have not the time to linger, i must find the sword!"  
He swept hastely from his chamber, wondering in vain who could have taken his prize posetion.  
  
The screaming grew louder as Frodo climbed the remaining stairs. Trying to keep his breath still, he gazed into the dimness of the cavern.  
"Oh no!", he gasped, appaled at the sight that he beheld."Legolas!"  
He was about the run through the strong oak doors, when he heard a voice from within the walls.  
"Only some hours left elf", the voice growled,"I'm sure you, being immortal can handle that."  
He fired an arrow, it's sound terrifing Frodo.  
"I must do something!I must get those orcs away from Legolas!", Frodo thought desperately,"But what can i do?"  
The words had hardly left his mind, when a few metres away, one of the sturdy walls crumbled to pieces, it's shattering sound forcing the orcs for the chamber where Legolas was being held.  
"The wall", one of them grumbled.  
"We must tell Saruman", the other decided.  
The orcs gave Legolas a fearsome glance as they left to report the mishap to their mentor.  
"We shall return elf", the first orc said,"Take this time now to look upon what we have done, for you will find it sweet compared with the fate that lies before you."  
The orcs hastened up the rounding staircase, completely unaware that Saruman was on the other side of the fortress, making his way down to the dungeon.  
As soon as the orcs had disapearred from view, Frodo rushed into the chamber, Sting ready in his hands.  
"No more!", Legolas wailed pitifuly,"No more! Give me death!", his bright elven eyes useless in the darkness of the dungeon.  
"It is i Legolas", Frodo raised his sword, ready to cut the chains that bound Legolas to the table,"Frodo."  
Legolas limply raised his head."Frodo?", he said weakly, trying to look the young hobbit in the face."I thought you were dead. We all did."  
"Not a chance my fine friend!", Frodo grinned as best he could while trying to slice Legolas's uncomfortable bonds,"I have returned. We must leave this accursed place, and quickly. The stench of the orcs is foul upon the air, they shall return soon, much sooner than i would like."  
Finally free, Legolas stood up, and looked at Frodo. In front of him stood a hobbit, quivering like a leaf, his sword shaking in his hand as he'd cut the last of the bonds that had bound him to his fate.  
"Frodo Baggins", he whispered, holding the hobbit's shoulder for support, his wounds biting into his frail body,"From this day you shall have the protection that the elves of Mirkwood can give to you. You are a fine hobbit, i will always treasure my friendship with you, even if it does indeed end in death, for the cause will be worthy."  
Frodo was in awe of the elf, for never before had he experienced the love and friendship of a creature so different from himself. Smiling, he helped Legolas to the chamber door."I accept your gift Legolas. I will cherish it always, but now we must rescue the others, where are they?"  
Legolas limped toward the door."They are in chamber but one from this one."  
Together they walked along the narrow corridor, caring not to touch the stone that had fallen.  
"What of Merry, Pippin, and Sam?", Frodo asked, his heart ached to know of his friend's and their wellbeing.  
"I know not", Legolas said sadly,"I have been shut up alone to the torment of the orcs since we were brought to the castle of Saruman, near 2 nights ago."  
"I must see them", Frodo said decisively,"And Boromir, Strider, and Gimli too. We must find the sword, and escape from this acursed place."  
"My heart agrees with you Frodo", Legolas spoke once more,"My heart desires to see Gimli especially, for i desire to hear his tales of the number of orc he slew. Before i was captured, i managed to slay 23, i ache to know if master dwarf has beaten that number."  
Suddenly, Legolas stopped dead."Run Frodo!", he said quickly,"Something is coming! Run, while you still can!"  
"No!", Frodo fought back,"I cannot leave you! We will face it together!"  
"Run Frodo!", commanded Legolas, pushing his friend, he must get him to move on, for something was approaching.  
There was a crack as once more, Legolas fell to the ground. He rose, covered in crimson blood that matted down his beautiful blond elven hair.  
"You are too late elf", Saruman growled, snapping his fingers. Immediatly two orcs appeared at his side.  
"Bind him! Bind them both, and take them to the chamber where the ranger and the others lie. It is time for the ranger to make his descision, and i feel in my heart that it will take some persuading."  
Frodo and Legolas were bound and together with Saruman were taken to the cavern where Aragorn and the others were bound.  
  
Gimli closed his eyes as the door was opened for the first time in many hours."What madness is this!", he growled,"Saruman! Is that you!?"  
Saruman banged his staff to the floor, and the chamber errupted in light."Yes dwarf, it is i, Saruman the White. But i am not alone. Bring forth the captives."  
The orcs plundered forward, releasing Frodo and Legolas onto the damp stone floor.  
"Frodo!", Aragorn cried in astonishment,"I thought you were dead!"  
"Legolas!er, i mean master elf!", Gimli shouted in amazement, torn in two over his happiness at seeing the elf alive, and his rage at seeing the marks of torture that Saruman had ordered upon his body.   
Boromir though, had taken the situation at face value, he knew the mind of Saruman well, even though he himself poccessed no magical powers.  
"What trickery is this Saruman?", he spat at the wizard, appaled that the once ally of men and elves could treat his former commerades like he had done to Legolas.  
"There is no trickery at foot here, Boromir, son of Denethor", Saruman began,"I mearly desire to speak to the ranger, for the time has come for his decision to be made."  
Aragorn raised his head, horrified at Saruman."You lie Saruman", he cried angrily,"You agreed that i would have until the sunset of this day to make my decision, and that is but a few hours away!"  
"Desicion?", croaked Legolas, who knew nothing of the plan, being held in a separate chamber from the others.  
Aragorn faced the floor quietly, and so it was left to Gimli and Boromir to tell Legolas the truth.  
"Saruman has ordered Aragorn to bear the sword Anduril once more", Gimli said thickly, to the open mouthed elf,"He has bewitched it with evil spells, and has told Aragorn that unless he will fight for the realm of Saruman, he will turn you into an orc. The rest of us shall not escape doom either, we shall be made to serve him, until we are given death."  
"Aragorn!", Legolas croaked hoarsely,"You cannot serve Saruman! Your heart will tell you the same, any of us would accept death, or worse, eternal torture if it would keep the ring, and middle earth safe from evil. Do not faulter Aragorn!"  
Saruman gave the bound elf a swift kick."Silence elf, the choice is not yours to make."  
  
Merry peered in through one of the chamber doors. There was nothing but darkness. Then, he heard a hoarse cough. Completely disregarding his logic, Merry took a deep breath, and sliced open the lock on the great oak door. The room inside filled with white light, which lit up the withered shapes of Pippin, and Sam.  
Merry rushed toward his friends, pulling the ring of power from his finger.   
"Sam! Pippin!", he cried joyfully, pulling the door shut behind him.  
"Merry!", Pippin called, happy that his cousin was indeed still alive, his chains rattling as he strained to hug his friend.  
"Wait a moment", Merry drew Anduril from his cloak,"I will help you."  
"You......you have the sword!", Pippin said gleefully as Merry cut the chains binding him to the wall. Pippin stroked his wrists where the chains had cut into his tender flesh, and tryed to start the blood flow again."How did it come to you?"  
Merry had moved on to Sam, and had sliced open his chains."It is a long story Pippin, i will regial it when we escape from here. We must rescue the others, come."   
The hobbits turned to the door, Merry one more sheathing Anduril.  
"Wait!", a voice cried from the far wall.  
"Who is there?", Merry cried, frightened that they would be discovered at the last hurdle of the escape.  
"Sam, Pippin!", the voice came closer, calling for the two hobbits who had just been released."You must make ready the escape way. Go to the staircase along the passageway, and down the steps. Do not stop until you come to the very bottom. There, you will find the sleeping chamber of the orcs, which is empty at this very moment. Search the chamber for a tiny opening, and you shall find a flight of chipped stairs leading downwards. Desend them, and at the bottom, a river shall flow. I have used the magic i could spare, and there shall be a small boat there. You must load it, and be ready to escape. go now, there is not much time left!"  
The bodiless voice had a strange effect on the hobbits.  
"But who are you? Why are you helping us?", Merry added.  
"I shall reveal all this as soon as i can!", the voice said urgently,"But you must go, or it shall be too late to save your friends!"  
Accepting the words of the voice, the hobbits hurried from the darkened room. Merry followed, not wanting to be apart from his friends again.  
"No Master Merry!", the voice stated urgently,"you must come with me!"  
Merry was shocked, and scared."What are we going to do?"  
"With any luck, we shall save middle earth", the voice said grimly, transforming itself into a body, and ushering Merry from the room.  
  
"Do you really need proof that i will carry out my words Aragorn?", Saruman nodded coldly at the ranger."Then so be it. Shoot the elf, my orcs!"  
The stout black arrows of the orcs pierced Legolas's fair elven body, causing him to cry tears in pain.  
"Stop Saruman!", cried Aragorn, rattling his chains,"Stop it!"  
"Halt!", Saruman commanded his orcs. They stood poised for battle, their bows in mid air."Do you doubt me now Aragorn?"  
Aragorn shook his head in rage."No Saruman, i do not doubt your evil heart."  
"Make your choice ranger", snarled Saruman,"I grow impatient. Are you to fight for me, or against me. you know what is at stake."  
Aragorn beheld his friends, their weary forms pleaded with him as he made his choice.  
"Aragorn!", pleaded Legolas,"Listen. Do not fight for Saruman, he will betray you. It does not matter if we are destroyed, the only thing that matters is the future of middle earth."  
Deep down, Legolas knew it was too late. The look in Aragorn's eyes betrayed him, as he tryed to face Saruman defiantly.  
Aragorn closed his blue eyes, a tiny tear glistening against the darkness as it rolled down his cheek.  
"I am sorry Legolas", he whispered into the darkness of the chamber."I know what i must do."  
Aragorn prayed for forgiveness from his companions."I have made my choice Saruman", he said, his teeth clenced tightly as he struggled to speak to the evil wizard."I choose........"  
  
Thanks for reading! I should hopefully have chapter 6 up tomorrow! plase review! Thanks! 


	7. Shining Hope

Thanks for your reviews, glad you like my story!   
  
disclaimer: As i've said before, i don't own the Lord of the Rings characters, i'm just borrowing them to write a fic.  
  
Aragorn hung his head, too ashamed to look Legolas in the face. "I choose......to fight for you Saruman...", he said slowly, the bitterness of his choice pouring from the depths of his heart.  
"No Aragorn!", Boromir cried, pulling himself from the wall, only to be held back by his chains,"You must not!"  
"Boromir, i could not live with myself knowing that i had betrayed you all to your deaths", Aragorn said sadly.  
"But Aragorn", Legolas argued weakly,"Can you live with yourself knowing that you have brought ruin apon middle earth?"  
"Silence!", Saruman bellowed,"The ranger has made his choice. Close your eyes Aragorn."  
"Why?", Aragorn said hoarsely, only now was the true meaning of his desicion dawning on him.  
"I have commanded you!", Saruman spat wildly,"Close them, and chant these words. Lio puint erfad guhy."  
Aragorn bowed his head, and closed his eyes, oblivious to the staring eyes around him."Lio puint erfad guhy."  
  
Outside the chamber, the sword Merry held tightly in his hands began to glow. It vibrated wildly in his hands, and began to float toward the chamber door, dragging Merry with it.  
"What's happening!", cried Merry.  
"It has begun", his companion said,"Aragorn has chosen to fight for Saruman rather than to destroy his friends. A noble act, but one which shall live to haunt him should it be carried out. The sword returns to it's master, in a few seconds we shall be inside that dreaded chamber, and you must be ready to battle master Merry."  
Merry swallowed his fear, and turned to his companion."I am. For middle earth."  
  
"Why call out these words Saruman?", Aragorn asked, growing impatient with the wizard.  
"They shall return your sword to you", Saruman said impatiently."It was stolen for my chest. I placed this spell on the sword mearly as a safety measure, and now i shall see the thief. He who dares steal from Saruman the White will be greatly punished."  
The chamber door creaked open, and with the mighty sword shaking wildly in his hands, Merry entered the room. There were mixed emotions as his tiny feet stepped over the threshold.  
"A hobbit!", Saruman cried, outraged that such a creature could have gotten past his defences,"A hobbit stole the sword of the heir of Gondor!"  
"Merry!", shrieked Frodo,"you are alive!"  
Feeling the hearbeat and calling of Aragorn, the sword rose and left Merry's outstreched hand. It travelled at lighting speed toward Aragorn.  
"No Aragorn!", Merry cried urgently,"You must not touch the sword! Saruman has woven evil charms through it, it shall corrupt you! Do not touch it!"  
"It is too late for your warnings hobbit!", Saruman cackled as Anduril connected with Aragorn."The sword hath touched his hand, once more it is in the hands of it's true master!"  
"No Aragorn!", Gimli cried,"Dispose of it!"  
But Aragorn could not. The evil magic began to flow through his veins. Fighting stiffly, Aragorn tried to release himself from his sword, gazing at the frightened look on the face of the hobbit who had returned his partner to him. Eventually, Aragorn managed to speak. The powerful charms weaving their way through his body could not slow his heart.  
"Saruman!", he cried,"Free my companions. You have no quarrel with them, i have chosen to fight for you, i have kept my side of the bargain. Release them!"  
But Saruman only laughed."Never did i say i would release them ranger, i said only that i would not sumbit your elven friend to the torment of my orcs."  
Aragorn fought with his sword as the spells that Saruman had placed deep within it struggled to take effect. The more Aragorn weilded the sword, the more control the spells had over his body. Wildly, he struggled against the dark magic. "You have double crossed me Saruman! If you do not release my companions, then what do you plan to do with them?"  
Saruman waved his arm decisively."Kill them."  
"But you cannot, you say you do not deal in death, only in punishment", Aragorn fought back.  
Saruman looked on at the ranger, his lips curving into an icy smile."Correct ranger, i do not deal in death. I may double cross, but never do i make false statements about myself. I am not going to destroy them. You are."  
"No!", Boromir yelled, trying ineffectively to get free of his chains.  
"You cannot force me to do that Saruman!", Aragorn's hand shook, as he forcifully raised the knife towards his own chains.  
"I can!", Saruman bellowed,"I command you now. Raise the sword Anduril, and release yourself from the chains!"  
Horrified, Aragorn saw his bearer hand rise upwards, and across. He swiftly cut the chains holding him to the wall, the solid steel of Anduril slicing through the metal easily.  
"Now!", Saruman cried gleefully,"To the elf!"  
Legolas looked on in horror as his friend edged closer toward him, bearing the instrument of his doom."Aragorn! You must not!", Legolas cried in vain,"Do not allow yourself to be corrupted by him. Fight the evil Aragorn, you cannot allow it to take over your body, for once it has, it will consume your mind!"  
Aragorn stared into the eyes of the elf."I am so sorry Legolas. I should have listened to you. It will be my fault if middle earth is destroyed."  
Legolas gazed into Aragorn's eyes, feeling sorrow for his friend. It had not been his fault, he had been trying to save the others from torment. He had done what he had thought was right."It matters not Aragorn", the elf replied, his eyes glistening in both sorrow and hope,"You can do it Aragorn. Trust yourself, and i forsee that you will suceed."  
  
Hesitantly, Merry placed the ring of power on his finger once more, he had to do something to save his friends, after all, he had brought the sword to Aragorn, so esentially it had been his fault that Aragorn was now corrupted with Saruman's evil energy. He placed his sword ready underneath his cloak, the time had come for him to battle. As he watched Aragorn try to control the sword, without any great sucess, Merry edged over toward Gimli.  
"Hush", he whispered in Gimli's ear,"It is me, Merry, i am going to cut your bonds, so be ready to fight Saruman and his orcs."  
Gimli obeyed, and in seconds he was free.  
"Stay still, until i give the signal", Merry comanded, astonishing himself with his chosen tone of voice. He moved swiftly toward Boromir, telling him the same. Boromir, being a man from the city, was loath to listen to the orders of a hobbit, but then he realised that Merry spoke the truth, and so waited.  
As Merry slipped toward Frodo, Aragorn edged closer to Legolas.  
"Destroy him!", Saruman ordered resolutely, "Destroy the elf!"  
"Legolas......", Aragorn breathed, as he tryed to stop himself destroying his friend,"I cannot keep up....the power, it is weilding a force within me that i did not know was there. The desire to butcher and kill thirsts now in my blood. I am sorry, i do not mean to harm you."  
Legolas sighed,"please Aragorn", he said weakly,"Do not give up."  
There was a bang, and Anduril glowed jet black, almost as if Saruman had poured his own heart and soul into the charms.  
"Now Aragorn, my warrior!", Saruman shouted to the ranger,"You bear the full thrust of the black magic, i command you now. Destroy him!"  
Aragorn lunged toward Legolas....and toppled over. Anger raging in his face, he stood once more, determined to mutilate the elf.  
Merry lay on the floor, Aragorn had tripped on his outstreched body as he had finished cutting Frodo's bonds. He appeared to all the creatures in the room. The ring of power had slipped off.  
"The ring!", Saruman cried, forgetting his hatred of the elf,"That hobbit is the ring bearer! Eliminate him Aragorn!"  
Aragorn turned from Legolas's defenseless body, and poised, turned towards Merry.  
Merry gave a cry of horror, and jumped into the air."Now!", he cried, stumbling from Aragorn as fast as his legs could carry him.  
Boromir and Gimli cried in victory, free at last from their chains. The picked up the orc weapons that lay on the floor, wary of touching them, but braving the thought, they had to save Aragorn, and Legolas.  
"Kill them!", Saruman commanded his orcs sharply, as he followed Merry and Aragorn from the chamber, eager to see the fight between them  
The orcs at once obliged, and poured into the battle.  
Frodo unsheathed Sting quickly, and made his way to Legolas. Quickly, he cut his bonds.  
"We must find a way to break the spells of Saruman!", he said to the elf urgently,"We must save Aragorn!"  
"There is no way to break spells of that kind without estremely powerful magic Frodo. I am not an elf lord, nor do i pocess the power to summoun one. If the spell is to be broken, the magic must come from Aragorn's own heart, and now that the spells have taken his mind, it is too late. The spell cannot be broken. If we wish to save middle earth Frodo, we must defeat Aragorn.", Legolas hung his head sadly.  
"But we cannot!", Frodo cried,"He is our friend. He took over as best he could after Gandalf had fallen in the shadow. We cannot destroy him!"  
"Look out Frodo!", Legolas cried, slicing an orc in two with an orc blade he had picked up from the grouund, for the orcs had taken his long knife."We must at least try to wrench the sword from Aragorn. Maybe then there will be a little hope, but not a lot."  
"It's worth a try!", Frodo slashed out at an orc with Sting. "I will alert Gimli and Boromir, you must try to find Merry!"  
Legolas and Frodo parted and ploughed their way through the battle.  
  
"The sword!", Frodo cried to his commerades over the thick of the war,"We must try to wrench the sword from Aragorn, it is the only hope we have of recovering him!"  
"We must take Anduril?", Gimli questioned.  
"Yes!", cried Frodo,"We must, for if we do not, then middle earth will be in ruins!"  
"Then we will attempt to take his sword", Boromir said gravely.  
"Come!", Frodo pointed to where Aragorn was hunting Merry,"We haven't much time!"  
  
Merry had fallen into the corner. He lay, his sword unsheathed, and ready for battle with his commerade.  
Aragorn turned the corner stoutly. Then he saw him.   
Merry looked pitifully into Aragorn's eyes as Aragorn raised his sword. "I am sorry Strider. It is my fault that you work for Saruman now. If i had tried to break the spells on the sword before i had bought it to you then none of this would have happened."  
For a brief moment, the tranced look in Aragorn's eyes ceased, and he looked normally at Merry once more. That one moment was all that Merry needed, he knew Strider was still in there somewhere.  
"It was not your fault Merry", Legolas rounded on Merry and Aragorn, the orc blade still gleaming dangerouly in his hands, for even after many hours with no movement, it did not change the fact that he was an assain."It was no one's fault except Saruman's."  
"He is my master!", Aragorn spat at the elf,"Do not speak ill of him. Move from this spot elf, for i have been ordered to destroy this hobbit. I have no quarrel with you-as of yet, but i may do in the minutes to come!"  
"you are your own master Aragorn", Legolas edged toward Merry,"Not Saruman. You can choose your own destiny. Now, give me your sword."  
"I ordered you to move elf!", Aragorn raised Anduril far above his head, ready for impact. He closed his eyes as he brought his sword down upon the hobbit.  
Legolas stared into Merry's terrified eyes, and did the natural thing. He lept in front of his friend, and raised the orc blade, clashing it with Aragorn's sword.  
"I did not think it would come to this Aragorn", the elf said sadly,"But i cannot let you harm Merry."  
"Then i have a quarrel with you elf", Aragorn spat to the floor,"And it is time to settle it."  
"As you wish", Legolas bowed his head.  
  
"No!", Frodo cried, as he rounded the corner with Gimli and Boromir, all were stained in the black blood of the orcs.  
"Legolas!", Gimli cried at the elf,"Do not be a fool! You cannot win against the sword Anduril!"  
"He is right Legolas!", Boromir started forward,"You are fighting a battle you cannot win!"  
Legolas smiled in gratitude at his friends."It may be that i am defeated, but i must try. The fate of middle earth is in our hands now."  
Aragorn placed his blade in his hands, aiming at Legolas's heart."Are you ready to begin elf?", he said, the coldness of his heart seeping through into his voice.  
In turn, Legolas too raised his orc blade."I am", he said, a whisker of fear creeping into his tongue.  
"Then let us duel!", Aragorn slashed his sword toward Legolas, but the elf was too quick for the shot. He lept into the air, his long elven hair flashing behind him. He sprung onto a ledge, still holding his sword high in the air, breathing lightly as he observed Aragorn's movements.  
Aragorn too jumped into the air, slashing wildly at the elf, but Legolas saw this coming, and bounded away. Aragorn drew breath, the ragged whisps of air cooling his thoughts.  
Legolas ran to Merry."Go Merry, go to Frodo and the others, while you still can. I cannot hold him back forever, for although he knows it not, his sword is too powerful for me, if it were to pierce my heart, i would be slain instantly."  
Merry felt guilty, he could not leave Legolas to cetain death, but he acknowledged the elf advice, for he was many years wiser than Merry, even though his looks broadcast otherwise.  
Suddenly, Merry looked up."Legolas!", he cried urgently,"Behind you!"  
Legolas whipped round and sprung out of the way. In his hurry, he rebounded on a sturdy wall, and his reflexes failed him. He fell to the floor, still concoius, but bleeding badly, his sword still gripped in his hand. Aragorn moved toward him, and knocked Legolas's weapon from his hands. The blade lay forgotten on the floor. Aragorn stood towering over Legolas, who had neither the strength nor power to move.  
"Congratulations, my warrior!", Saruman said gleefully from behind one of the pillars.  
  
"We must help him!", Frodo cried desparately,"He will die!"  
"No!", a hand appeared in front of Frodo's face, holding him back from the two warriors."You must not interfear. Aragorn must come to a decision on his own, his own destiny, and your fate lies in the balance. Have faith in your friends, i am sure the ranger will come to the correct desicion."  
"Meiony!", Frodo gasped in surprise,"But...but i left you behind in the cave......that day.....when you showed me the way to Isenguard........."  
"No Frodo", Meiony said gently,"I have been following you since you left my river side cave. Many times i have given you and your friends my help and guidance, you were unawares. I caused the rocks to fall in down in the stairwell, to cause the orcs to run to Saruman, to give you the chance to save Legolas. I helped your friend Merry reach Pippin, and Sam. I have organised our way from this accursed place.......of course, if we win. And now i must help......at the right time.......the final time."  
"But you are a simple water sprite!", Frodo exclaimed.  
"No......", Meiony trailed off."I am much more than that. Years ago, Saruman turned me into this water sprite, and tried to cut off the link i had to my power, but he failed, and although i have been a water sprite for many years, i have kept my true power hidden, for i knew that someday, it would be needed."  
"Let me through to see Aragorn witch", Saruman snarled as he fought through Frodo and Boromir,"Or i will destroy you!"  
"It has begun", Meiony whispered,and Saruman was thrown against the back wall. He slumped slowly to the ground. "It is up to you now", Meiony whispered to Frodo and his companions,"For if Legolas cannot reach Aragorn, then no one can."  
  
  
Aragorn moved away from Legolas's body.  
"Pitifull elf", he spat, and walked toward Merry, who still had not moved from the spot that Legolas had told him to run from. "Prepare to die hobbit", he raised Anduril, the blood rusted steel almost upon Merry's weary head. Legolas cried out, and dragged himself in front of Merry.  
"You cannot kill him Aragorn!", he cried painfully,"He is an innocent hobbit!"  
Aragorn froze, Anduril still in his hand."you risk your own life to save that weak hobbit......", Aragorn questioned,"Why? you know i can defeat you easily, why not flee when you have the chance?"  
"Because this hobbit is a friend", Legolas replied thickly,"He is a friend of mine....and of yours Aragorn. Do you not remember when we set out upon the quest for the ring? When we swore that we would destroy it? Aragorn, warrior of the elves, known as Strider to the hobbits, do not you remember your destiny? There was once a time when you fought to protect your friends, just as i do now for Merry. Remember Aragorn, do not let Saruman rule over your heart. The council of Elrond.....your trouble at Bree.....your hunt for Gollum. Remember Aragorn?"  
There was a flicker of light in Aragorn's eyes as he cast his mind back, and tried to weave the charms of Saruman from his head.  
"He is remembering!", Frodo cried happily.  
Legolas seized his chance."Arwen. Remember her Aragorn? She loved you, enough to give up her immortality for you. Do not let her sacrfice be in vain. You must help us, we must defeat Saruman and Sauron. There cannot be another dark lord. We need you and Anduril by our side. I believe in you Aragorn. You can do it."  
There was a groan as Aragorn began to thrash around the floor, Anduril swirling back and forth.  
"No!", Saruman stammered, as he rose from his unconciousness,"You are in my service Aragorn! You agreed to fight for my cause!"  
"Aragorn!", Gimli called.  
"Aragorn....son of Arathorn.....", Boromir bowed,"you are heir to the throne of Gondor. We need you."  
"Aragorn", Frodo cried holding Sting,"We cannot do this without you!"  
"Aragorn", Legolas whispered,"Come back to us. We are the Fellowship......we shall suceed."  
The was a horrendous crash as Strider fell to the floor. After some tense seconds, he sat up.  
"Legolas..........?", he whispered, holding his head up,"What happened?"  
Legolas cried for joy,"He has chosen us Saruman! We shall not be defeated!"  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Frodo spun round as jets of light errupted from behind him.  
"Meiony.........", he whispered, staring in astonishment and wonder at the water sprite.  
There, standing before him, was not a water sprite, but a beautiful elf, who gratelly resembled Legolas, pardoning the fact that she was feminine.  
"I am Meiony, daughter of Huyhi of the Grey Havens. Many years ago was i caught by Saruman the White. Now i will use my powers to help the Fellowship. You have suceeded, Fellowship of the Ring. you have proven that you are truelly worthy of such a task. I am Meiony, bearer of the Hope of middle earth. By my command, i banish the evil from the sword of Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Anduril is free once more!"  
Aragorn picked up his sword, the blackness was gone. It felt light and easy, as it had done when the blade had been reforged.  
"Stop!", Saruman bellowed at the beautiful elf,"You are ruining my plans!"  
"I call upon the power of hope!", Meiony called to the wind, her sweet clear voice leaving Frodo's heart feeling light,"Freeze time so that these warriors can escape from this powerful place!"  
A dark haze set in on the chamber, freezing the sullen Saruman as he called for his orcs.  
"Hurry!", Meiony cried,"There is not much time!"  
She hurried the fellowship down the stairwell that led to the chamber of the orcs, and through the chipped staircase. At the bottom, she found Sam and Pippin waiting, the little boat as full as it could be. She hustled the fellowship into the boat.  
"Goodbye!", she whispered,"May you hold true to each other, and may you suceed in your quest. I am sorry i cannot help you more, but i have used all my strength, it was my parting gift to you."  
The fellowship looked back, sadened, at the beautiful elf who was now disapearring.  
"She helped us........", Frodo said slowly,"She sacraficed her life for us.......we must complete our quest. The ring will go to Mordor."  
"Indeed", Aragorn said, silently thanking the elf who had saved him from eternal doom,"It shall."  
And so the boat floated silently down the river, the only sound that could be heard for miles around was the lapping of the calm river current against the sides, as the fellowship continued their adventure into even deeper peril.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read my fan fic! i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! please read and review if you can, every single review i get just makes me want to write more! thanks again! 


End file.
